inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
About him The Joker is a supervillain and the archenemy of Batman. The Joker is a master criminal with a clown-like appearance. Initially portrayed as a violent sociopath who murders people for his own amusement, the Joker later in the 1940s began to be written as a goofy trickster-thief. That characterization continued through the late-1950s and 1960s before the character became again depicted as a vicious, calculating, psychopathic killer. The Joker is a villain in Inkagames games, he is almost in every game that has been updated. We know the Joker as we first see him: green hair, white face, sometimes with red lips, purple jacket and trousers, green shirt and black shoes. But in some games, he can be very different from the normal joker (face, body..). And we know him with his known laugh. In the game he is 'recomended' by Pigsaw. In the game He was first seen in Lady Gaga Saw game, where he was locked down inside a glass, because he would be then protected from the laughing gas. But then he was tricked and had a taste of his own medicine. In Lisa Saw Game, we saw him in a room, with his companion Harley Quinn and played a game of Quiz. He was very differenter than in the Gaga game. But the game would turn in two ways: 1. If Lisa would play the game, Joker would have hit her with the hammer or 2. If he would saw the Bat signal, he would run for it. In Charlie Sheen Saw Game, he was seen in a room, that had a trap above the celling and waited for Charlie to come. As well then, he was trapped in his own cell. In Batman's game, he was seen in a room where he was next to hanged up Batgirl as he fired up the ropes and went back to his own quarters. As then he saw a monster and ran back to the same room, where were Batman and Batgirl and fell into his own trap. Apearances * Lady Gaga Saw game (debut, non-playable) * Lisa Saw game (non-playable) * Charlie Sheen Saw game (non-playable) * Batman Saw game (non-playable) * Zombie Prison Escape (Zombie, non-playable) Trivia *In one of Pigsaw's games (Paris Scary Game) Pigsaw (in the start) was differenter - was almost like the joker and was also questioned 'Are you the Joker?'. It happen again in Batman Saw Game, that the hero questioned Pigsaw, if he is the Joker. *In Gaga and Charlie's game, the Joker was the same. *In Lisa's game, he was differenter - had black shades around his eyes and was more a Simpson character. And it is the first time, that we can see him with a nother villain character - Harley Quinn. *In Batman's game, he was also different - now he had big sharpy hair and mini size. *Batman used the same holographic disk as he used for Penguin. *As Joker saw the monster, his hair went up and in different direstions. *When he was back at the room, where he left Batman and Batgirl, his last words were: OOOPS!, before he fell into the hole. *At the very end of the game, we saw Joker spreading his legs across the crocodile's mouth and wondering, what time is Pigsaw gonna come and save him. Joker in game (1).jpg Joker in game (2).jpg Joker in game (3).jpg Joker in game (4).jpg Joker.jpg Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Batman characters Category:Non-Playable